FFX3, Home is where the heart was
by Cruxis-Yevon
Summary: Tidus is back and the boys from the factions have joined the Gullwings. Trouble is afoot when Cid sets up a sphere hunting collevtive of his own.


FFX-3 - Replay

Summary

OOoooohhhhh my first summary. Right. This story is set after X-2 and we assume the perfect ending has been achieved as Tidus is in the story. Wakka and Lulu have had their second, Tidus has joined the Gullwings as have the boys from the factions, which are now run by Lucil, Nhadala and Shelinda (after a lot of convincing). The syndicate has fused with the Gullwings and noone can see any reason on anything going wrong. The gang are continuing with their sphere hunting… when….

NB. This is my first fanfic so R&R please and be brutal, its good to know. Romance isn't something I'm thinking about for this one so far, nor is a really serious story. Though it might change as it goes along.

Chapter 1 – And so it begins.

Leblanc looked at Barkeep and pushed her cocktail away, she wasn't going to drink it if that thing had touched it. Logos snatched the drink up in hope of getting a taste of Leblanc's sweetness. To no avail, mind you.

She cleared her throat, adjusting her new uniform. She had gotten rid of her pink syndicate uniform and replaced it with a similar flowing black dress, tighter than the other one, making it more battle worthy.

"Sorry, love", She finally spoke, "But now that we are one faction, I'm as in charge as you are". She poked Rikku in the chest with her fan.

"And you are not going to tell the mighty err, Leblanc what to do."

Rikku glared.

"Listen Gramma", Rikku threatened, from the safety of her Lady Luck dressphere,

"I'll tell you what I like, this is your next mission and you will be there"

Logos cut in front of his matriarch and laughed in Rikku's face.

"Oh, little girl, one day you'll understand that your elders are in charge of things".

Rikku grimaced and looked past Logos at Leblanc's red face.

"Elders", Rikku questioned.

Leblanc leapt from her seat and bludgeoned Logos over the head with her fan.

"ELDERS", she shrieked, "I'M NOT HER ELDER". She turned to Rikku.

"Come on love, lets do this thing". She stormed onto the bridge of the Celsius.

Rikku grinned and kicked Logos' limp body.

"Thanks".

When Leblanc and Rikku walked in to the corridor, talking, they heard cheering coming from the bridge. They rolled their eyes and entered to see Tidus and Gippal dancing.

Leblanc screeched with laughter. "When I said show me your moves, I meant good ones love".

Shinra looked to the blonde girls that had just entered. "This is my male adaptation of the Songstress dressphere, the Bard."

Rikku clapped. "Good job Shin"

He shrugged, "Hey, I know everything"

NOOJIE!

Nooj and Baralai had donned what looked like formal suits. Leblanc was tugging at Nooj's sleeve.

"Going somewhere without me love?" She moaned, "How could you?"

Baralai chuckled, "No, my lady, this is the Gambler dressphere, the male version of your Lady Luck. Do you like it?"

Leblanc scoffed, "Only on my Noojie-woojie"

"Well don't you boys look smart?"

Yuna, with Paine behind her, approached the bridge. She was wearing an open shirt, with a short tie and skirt, the boys were shocked.

"I changed my mascot dressphere a bit, hope you don't mind". She smiled.

Tidus ran to her side. "Hey, don't show everyone else what you've got. I thought it was for me". He kissed her forehead and hugged her close. He loved being able to hug her again. Then his eyes widened. Paine?

She was wearing a flowing red robe with her Black Mage hat.

"This is a red mage", she frowned, "I made it, got a problem Blondie?"

She flicked Tidus' nose and walked over to Buddy.

"What's the status?"

Buddy adjusted his pants. "Well, there's a huge development going up in the Bikanel Desert…"

Rikku ran to Shinra's console and looked through the Commsphere. She screamed.

Tidus jumped. "What?"

Yuna walked calmly over to Rikku and hugged her. "That's where Home used to be."

The group of youths, and Leblanc, stared into the Commsphere.

"That's horrible" Baralai said softly, "Who would do that?"

Gippal threw his hands up in the air. "I'll kill him…"

Rikku broke free from Yuna's embrace and jumped onto Gippal's shoulders.

"Not before me"

The others watched silently as the two Al Bhed sunk deeper and deeper into a furious rage.

Tidus tapped Yuna on the shoulder.

"Am I missing something?"

Yuna leant back onto Tidus, receiving a warm hug.

"I think it's my uncle…"

Paine turned to Baralai and Nooj. Leblanc possessively put her arm around Nooj.

"It must be Cid." She announced to the rest of the oblivious Syndicate.

"What should we do Yuna?"

As Yuna opened her mouth to speak, Leblanc jumped from Nooj and onto the floor, in front of the flabbergasted High Summoner.

"I say we bust up some old man, loves" She wafted her face with her fan and then pointed towards the cockpit.

"You, take us to Bikanel, NOW!"

Buddy sighed, and set the course. "Yes ma'am"

The ship landed at the Al Bhed encampment and Bikanel and Nhadala greeted them all.

"Let me try and remember. Lady Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Gippal", she smiled, "the Praetor, the Meyvn and, who's this guy?"

Tidus extended his hand. "Tidus, Blitzer extraordinaire"

The Al Bhed rolled her eyes and took his hand. "A pleasure"

A cocky voice rose up. "Aren't you forgetting someone, love?"

Nhadala looked over to Yuna, "Your handmaiden?" she questioned.

Leblanc fumes and raised her fan. "Watch your tongue love".

The blonde blitzer pulled Nhadala closer and whispered to her. "She's Nooj's wench, he can't go anywhere without her."

They chuckled.

"I guess you're here about the development", Nhadala spoke as she gestured towards the horizon. Through the blurred vision from the heat of the sand, a large construction could be seen.

Rikku went red in the face and grabbed Yuna's arm.

"Let's go, NOW!"

The collective followed Rikku as she dragged Yuna over the dunes towards Home…


End file.
